Continent
Continent The Continent is a superisland manifested from the conjoined lands of Plant, Cold, Air, Water and Earth. New players will begin the game in the Plant Lands. Before unlocking them, the Cold Lands and Air Lands will be shrouded in clouds. The top of Water Lands can just barely be seen in the ocean to the south east. The Earth Lands are located under the Continent. A volcano can also been seen to the east. The in-game map currently introduces five new islands; they referred to as the Outer Islands. The Outer Islands currently present are Party Island, Space Island, Cloud Island, and Cave Island. These islands can be reached by using the Teleporter. When Monsters teleport to one of the various Outer Islands, they will take on their adult form, as seen in the original game. After being teleported, they will start to sing their part in the new islands' song. A fifth Outer Island, Starhenge, can be seen on the map, but is not related to the Monsters that can be placed on the Contient. Starhenge ''is ''related to another type of Monster, however. These Monsters are called Celestials, who are obtained by rolling Cosmic Dice. Celestials are very unique when compared to normal Monsters. The Cold Lands are unlocked at level 9. The Air Lands can be unlocked at level 19, the Water Lands at level 30, and the Earth Lands at level 41. Map The map above shows the map as seen in the 1.0.0 update. Obstacles The Lands of the Continent are covered in primitive versions of the obstacles from the original My Singing Monsters islands. Air Island has Cacti instead of Yucka Trees. The trees in Earth and Cold Island seem to be alive rather than being dead like in the original game. The rocks appear more or less similar to their original counterparts, although they correlate to the Medium Rock of each Natural Island of the original game. Song It plays at approximately 100 beats per minute in mostly G minor. Notes * All of the Lands share the same song. * In the center of the Continent, there is a huge rock with a castle. This castle determines how many Monsters can be present on your island. Like the regular game, it can be upgraded to place more Monsters on your island. * Unlocking the Cold Lands and the Air Lands clears away the clouds surrounding those areas. * The Continent's sea level drops when the Water Lands and Earth Lands are unlocked. * The Continent map image has a teaser of Tub Fountain decoration which is not available in the game yet and has a different form than the original one. * The Continent was discovered by Kayna's Map. * The Continent is similar to prehistoric times in the real world when all of Earth's continents were joined together. * When you return to the Continent from one of the Outer Islands, a "Help" button appears for just a few seconds. If you tap on it before it disappears, you can see the Continent's info, as well as seeing your Continent's monster checklist. However, the image to the left of the info-box will be bugged, due to the fact that the Continent picture is larger than the frame. Category:Islands (Dawn of Fire)